hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Controversies involving The Triggered Trio
This is a page dedicated to the controversies that involved The Triggered Trio, a group of 3 Untergangers consisting of Equiduo (known at the time as TraitorLoxoz), TailzParodies and GreenPenguinParodies who caused several incident's and drama over a year long period from late 2016 til late 2017. Tailz & GPP were the main instigators in the major incident's and Equiduo stopped associating with them sometime around mid 2017. List of controversies BUA Controversy and Eventual First Permaban In the later months of 2016, TraitorLoxoz became obsessed with winning the Best Unterganger Award, going as far as causing multiple dramas about it whenever he lost. This caused controversy among the community, with many Untergangers feeling his actions were immature. On 20 December 2016, when another Unterganger intentionally voted for him just to keep him quiet, Hitler Rants Parodies removed Traitor from that month's BUA vote, saying that one should not rig the BUA vote just to give Traitor what he wants. In January 2017, Untergangers noticed that Traitor was becoming more easily angered and caused more drama in Discord chat rooms. This escalated when he faked being depressed, expressing the want to kill himself, to the dismay of an actual depressed user on the chat room. After laughing at her, saying his actions were a troll, Hitler Rants Parodies banned him from the chat room. Delphox then made a joke video about the incident, causing Traitor to insult both him and anyone who commented on the video, which was enough to warrant a permaban from both the chat room and the aforementioned BUA for as long as he is still active. Shortly afterwards, Delphox made another joke video. A week later, he released an apology video . TL's 2nd Permaban From The Community and Resulting Retirement In February 2017, TraitorLoxoz was given one last chance on the HRP chatroom. However, less than a week later, he started various dramas over a bot "trolling" him, being caught saying racist statements to other members and he eventually had a complete meltdown on the chat itself and then later changed his name to "A big faggot.", causing HRP to ban him from the chat for good. In response to this, HRP banned him from the Downfall Parodies forum, and Delphox banned him from many other chat rooms, such as The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room and the UnterCast chatroom. After hearing about his permaban, Traitor blocked everyone from the community itself and retired temporarily from Downfall Parody making, unlisting some of his Downfall Parodies in the process. In March 2, 2017, he announced he was not making parodies because his monitor was broken. In March 11, he announced his return. Alledged attempts to raid the wikia At the beginning of March 2017, TraitorLoxoz, TailzParodies and GreenPenguinParodies had attempted to raid the Hitler Parody Wikia and the Hitler Rants Parodies Discord Chatroom by slandering Hitler Rants Parodies' wikia page and posting memes about him after Tailz rage quit from HRP's server and got banned from the server. This followed with Tailz and Traitor badmouthing HRP behind his back on Shadow Briton's Discord server (which got Shadow Briton banned from the chat room for a week), which HRP joined for a short amount of time after gaining intelligence about this. Tailz had also created a server called "Anti HRP Movement" in which he and Traitor further slandered HRP. Tailz, GreenPenguinParodies and TL were permabanned from several other Untergangers' servers, and TL and Tailz were disqualified from the Hitler Rants Parodies Contest. Bans from the wiki In March 8, 2017, TraitorLoxoz began to remove some information from his page (Being this one), particularly his infamous quote above and some images in the gallery below. As a result, he was temporarily banned from this wiki for a week. Upon his return, he posted a comment on this page, as well as a blog post in which he begged for other Untergangers to make peace with him, while accusing said Untergangers who hated him as cyber-bullies and "people who hate God and love the Devil". The post was deemed disrespectful and could potentially cause an infighting by some users, including a moderator, and thus, he was banned from the wiki again. Some sentences in the blog post are also redacted. After being banned from the wiki, TraitorLoxoz announced his retirement for the 3rd time in a few months. His retirement video was met with a lot of negative response, with many believing he would return within a week; he removed the video promptly thereafter due to this. He returned again after 3 weeks, living up to the expectations. Failed Petition It was later discovered that TL, Tailz, and GPP made a petition to get unbanned from whatever chats or forums they have been banned from. However, even though the petition had over 30 signatures, HRP stated that no amount of signatures on the petition will ever get them unbanned from anything he owns. It was later discovered that they begged other users to sign the petition, with many users coming out and telling the rest of the community about it. In response to this, TL, Tailz, and GPP deleted the petition, as it was no use and getting them even more disliked. Revelations About The Wiki In April 2017, it was found out, via The Downfall Parodies Society Chatroom, that TL never raided the HRP Wiki, nor did he ever create or join the Anti HRP Movement. It was just Tailz and GPP doing the antics. Tailz left TL's server and GPP was banned, but both were back on after a few hours and had their "Sheriff" roles reinstated. TL had hoped to have been let back into HRP's server, but after the previous bans, HRP said; "Sod their apologies, they screwed up more times than I can count, they are forever damaged by this". Although by late May, both had lost all roles on TL's server for an unknown reason. They were banned again shortly afterwards. Ban From Shadow Briton And Untercast's Discord Chatrooms In July 2017, he posted a blog on the wiki venting frustrations he had for the community, although many people thought he overreacted since he complained over the smallest things, such as harmless jokes that were made on an Unterganger's chatroom on Discord, with some going as far as to say he threatened several members of the community. HRP replied to the blog post a day later, telling TL that he cannot be forgiven as long as he does not mature and keeps on acting like he did in the past. In response to this, TL blocked HRP and Delphox, and threatened them and many others that terrible things would happen if he did not get removed from the Unterganger Hall Of Shame and got his information on his wiki page wiped out. In response to this, the staff on Shadow Briton and Untercast's Discord chats quickly banned him. Many people lost respect for him, with some even blocking him. He later threatened to retire and close his channel on another Discord chatroom, which proved to be just a "prank" a few hours later. On the 4th of July 2017, following on from the previous incident, TL made his channel invisible and said on one of his videos; "...I have no plans to come back. Now that Everyone ignores me, I am gone, forever. If you wanna contact me, reply." Hitler Trolls responded to this retirement message by asking if he could upload 5 of TL's parodies to his channel. Afterwards, TL deleted his channel and Hitler Trolls uploaded one of TL's parodies (Hitler works at 911 Emergency). In the comments, he stated that he would indeed upload 5 of TL's parodies. The remaining 4 were: *Hitler works at 911 Emergency 2 *Hitler tries Fegel PC *Hitler gets pranked by Gunsche *The sole Hitler sends Goring to Africa he made TL did not respond, nor did he file a copyright strike against Hitler Trolls. Yet another incident on The Downfall Parodies Society Discord was the final straw for him, and he ended up blocking everyone on Discord. His page was protected to prevent an edit war in the wake of this. Attempted Fresh Start The next day, on 5 July 2017, a new user by the name of WingTon joined the HRP Discord and the DPS Discord. He was allegedly a new Unterganger that recently joined the community, with two parodies already made. However, many Untergangers quickly saw similarities between WingTon's videos, and TL's old videos. They also saw that this channel was established the same day TL suicided his channel. He was quickly suspected to be TL using an alternate account, but many of the Untergangers decided to see if he would expose himself. The Jononator (Using evidence he had gathered from Shadow Briton's server) decided to expose him to HRP himself, talking to WingTon to the point where he was sure that he was TL, and telling HRP. This forced TL to spill the beans on the HRP Discord, saying he just wanted a fresh start and for people to stop seeing him as a laughing stock. Delphox's & Frozzy's Diss Track and Stalking The Community In mid - late August, He started commenting on video's by other Untergangers, Mostly by The Jononator and Delphox's shitpost account, Fish. Some of these video's had nothing to do with him. In A YouTube Poop by The Jononator, he expressed a wish to kill him but he later changed it to comment critiquing the video (The Jononator assumes that TL got triggered by his YTP because TL think's he's mocking him). Delphox & Frozzy made a diss track called "It's Triggered Day Bro (Ft. Team Triggered)" (A parody of Jake Paul's It's Everyday Bro) on him, Tailz and GPP in early August. All 3 only commented on it in late August but TL was the one to comment on it the most. Delphox then made 30, approx. 4 second long video's all titled TraitorLoxoz to try and prevent more troll videos coming up when you search TL's name in YouTube. This backfired and got TL even angrier to the point where on one video, Delphox, The Jononator, TheOwl18 and Hitler Trolls responded to him. Both The Jononator & TheOwl18 told him to leave the community but TL responded to The Jononator calling him a moron by calling The Jononator's mother a moron. This has caused several Untergangers to get real tired of his antics. These events also caused Frozzy to state that TL was stalking the community to get attention. Jono's & Delphox's Peace Treaty On the 29th of August, The Jononator uploaded a video to YouTube to offer peace after TL, GPP & Tailz threatened to raid this wiki, the UHoS and the HRP discord. This was caused by a few unterganger's messing with Tailz's discord. They agreed to peace so Delphox set up a peace talks discord server. The talks were mostly succesful although TL originally wanted everything his way and GPP had to be forced into joining. The treaty stated: *Stop Drama *Stop Raiding *Stop getting triggered by joke videos *Anyone can make a joke video *Stop Anti-HRP Server activities A member of the Anti-HRP Server called Rommel joined the treaty but The Jononator said that he had to leave the Anti-HRP Server as part of the deal. He didn't do this in the allocated time (he had over a day) and claimed he left when he hadn't, so he was thrown off. He later claimed that the deal was to stop, not leave but the comments section of the video proves that he lied again. In September 2017, TL posted in Tailcord that he wished to raid the HRP Chat Room. Later on in the month, Tailz had his main account banned off Discord. He set up a another Change.org petition to get his account unbanned. This ultimately failed and Tailz had to close his server but before Tailz closed his server, TL made a fake Change.org account called Traitorloxoz is a gay faggot. He used this to call himself names and slag himself off, then using his normal account to respond with "FUCK YOU GUYS I HATE YOU ALL " and "YOU ARE ALL GAY AS FUCK I HATE ALL UNTERGANGERS AND DISCORD". Delphox then posted a screenshot of those comments to the HRP Chat Room, causing TL to become an even bigger laughing stock. Latest Attempt To Return & "The Messiah" In late November 2017, TL contacted Delphox to try to return to the community. Delphox ignored him saying to the community that he did not want to deal with his or Tailz & GPP's antics again. He commented on it and The Jononator replied, pretending not to know who he is. Then on the 26th of November, a user called "The Messiah" hijacked the Drachenlord Rants Parodies channel and uploaded a video entitled "Message to the Downfall Parodies Community". This video called out the community for "bullying" the Triggered Trio, threatened to destroy the community and called for the creator of the community (presumably Hitler Rants Parodies) to delete all social media accounts. The community immediately knew that this was the Triggered Trio as they said things only a select group of people knew, themselves included. The Messiah himself denied the accusations that he is a part of the trio, though his reactions only aroused more suspicion among the community. While a Downfall parody fan accused TL of being "The Messiah", both F-A Alexander and Delphox deduced that Tailz is in fact "The Messiah" and not TL, pointing out that TL would be asleep when Tailz uploaded the video due to time zone differences (Tailz lives in Singapore), that The Messiah is not as grammatically challenged as TL, and that TL would've exposed himself much quicker, citing his WingTon channel. Alexander himself also noted that both TL and Tailz used to be members of the DRP collab group and still had access to the channel. Several Untergangers commented on the video, mocking it and the threats made towards them and Delphox made a parody of the video (which further mocked the Triggered Trio). The channel uploaded another video, which threatened to spam Unterganger videos with alternate accounts, dox "loved ones", and even raid this very wiki. Later on November 30th, 2017, Delphox contacted Superdumpfback, who was the original owner of the hacked channel, and managed to help him recover the account. Later on seeing that Tailz deleted all the parodies in that channel, Delphox proceeded to delete all traces of the account, even recording it and uploading it as a mockery of Tailz. By this time almost everyone knew that Tailz was the one behind all of this anonymous stuff, making him an even bigger laughing stock, with some even threatening to report him to the police. In late Febuary 2018, Tailz admitted to being The Messiah on UnterCast Season 2 - Episode 8's comments section. He claimed responseability for "hacking" DRP, said that GPP also had access to the channel and also revealed that GPP was using an account on this wiki called Michael, The Lord Of Wikia. Tailz also claimed that he was no longer friends with GPP and that he was "being forced" to make the videos and send the community hate messages. He said he wanted to move on and ended the comment by inviting the Unterganger Community to speak to him on Discord. GPP was then banned from the wiki and any Downfall Community chats he was on, much to his "confusion". And although many believed Tailz was speaking the truth about GPP, they still didn't believe Tailz truly changed, so they ignored his invitation to speak with him. This also cleared any suspitions that TL was the Messiah, even though till this day he still bad mouths HRP on the comments of other unterganger's videos, saying that he is the "Donald Trump" of the community. TL Clearing Up His Image In March 2018, Tailz sent a DM to Delphox saying that he was forced by GPP to do a lot of bad stuff, some of it under TL's own name, which cleared a lot of previous things that TL was suspected of doing. Tailz working with Twils In mid January 2019, Tailz was found to be working with none other than Mastered Ultra Instinct Twils, who is infamously known for his controversial and deplorable behaviour. This was found out after Jono saw that Twils advertised Tailz' server on his server. Where are they now? TL has since reformed and is now known as Equiduo, GPP has fallen off the radar and silently retired from making parodies, and Tailz managed to get another Discord server. Category:Controversial figures